1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates particularly to faucet handle assemblies, and more specifically to a decorative assembly in which a faucet handle is operatively connected to a conventiona valve control stem without requiring the use of an exposed attachment screw. The invention is also useful for securing items having cross members (such as towel racks) to walls without requiring the use of an exposed attachement screw.
2. Description of the Art
In most faucet assemblies, an exposed valve control stem is provided with a fluted attachment head having a threaded screw hole at its outer end. The typical faucet handle has a fluted socket that receives the head, and an attachment screw is inserted through an access hole that opens through the outer end of the handle. A decorative sleeve usually surrounds the exposed portion of the valve stem below the handle, and is held between the handle and a counter top or the like.
Without more in such assemblies, the attachment screw is exposed. For ease of cleaning and appearance, various attempts have been made to hide the access hole and the screw. For example, special snaps or covers have been developed that can be placed over the access hole and removed when appropriate. Side set screws passing through the handle neck instead of the handle top have also been used. However, the use of special snaps or covers detracts from the decorative appearance of the top of the handle, and is expensive. The use of side set screws detracts from the decorative appearance of the neck of the handle and is awkward.
Another area where exposed attachment screws are a problem is in such things as wall mounted bathroom accessories such as towel racks. Examples of attempts to solve the problem are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,941, issued Feb. 20, 1951 to J. A. Post, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,671, issued June 2, 1953 to M. J. Grady. However, typical prior wall mounts for accessories of this kind rely on weak connections, are composed of parts which are expensive to produce, and/or do not completely hide the screw attachment.
It can be seen that the need has existed for an inexpensive, easy to manufacture assembly which is usable in connection with many varied ornamental designs, and which is capable of securely connecting a decorative faucet handle or the like to a stem without the need for an exposed attachment screw.